


Insurance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-05
Updated: 2000-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Why would Ray accept the undercover assignment?





	Insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Insurance

Standard Disclaimer. Hell, I can't even afford to rent  
them for  
the evening. Can I just rent them by the hour? Please send comments,  
questions, compliments, and otters to  
or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

#  Insurance

* * *

3 Doors Down, "Kryptonite"   
I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind   
I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time   
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah   
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon   
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you   
I really don't mind what happens now and then   
As long as you'll be my friend at the end   
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might   
Kryptonite   
You called me strong, you called me weak,   
But still your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I never let you down   
You stumbled in and bumped your head,   
If not for me then you would be dead   
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground   
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might   
Kryptonite   
Yeah!!   
If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might   
Kryptonite   


* * *

I'm not mad. I'm not. It's just hard to be mad when you're a fixture in someone's life. Someone you'd like to be more to. Sure, they like you and they depend on you, but sometimes it feels like they don't ever SEE you, you know? That makes it hard to feel anything. 

And I know he doesn't mean it. With this guy, "yes, I said 'guy,' " the last thing he'd intentionally do is be rude. So I pretend it doesn't bother me that he thanks Thatcher for giving him extra work or Welsh for letting him come to the station or my mother for giving him a hug, or even my sister, and doesn't say a word as he risks my life for the forty-seventh time or ruins another suit. You think it's easy getting rotten garbage out of Armani? 

I'm not good enough to have him. That's why I try so hard to keep up with him. It's why I'm seriously considering this Las Vegas thing. Maybe if I go, it'll remind him that I'm there. Maybe he'll be proud of me. 

See they offered me this job going undercover with the Mob. Seems I'm a dead ringer for this guy, Armande Langoustini. Six months to a year at least, but it's the kind of job that could make a career, the kind you don't turn down. It could do a lot of good actually. Maybe by the time I get back, I won't have these feelings. Or hell, maybe I'll be dead, and I won't feel anything at all. 


End file.
